SCHOOLS OUT!
by bakuras-baby-girl
Summary: the yamis r teachers and malik and ryou r together............o yea i suck at summeries


SCHOOLS OUT!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!! TOO BAD THOUGH I WISH I DID.  
WARNING SLIGHT LEMON.....YAOI.....DONT LIKE DONT READ.  
END OF SPRING BRAKE  
  
Ryou Bakura was a new kid in Domino City. He is an exchange student from England. His father is never home and his mother died so he stays alone.  
One Saturday Ryou was walking down the street dazing out, as usual, when he ran into some one. "I am so sorry I...," Ryou started but he froze at the person he saw in front of him. "Don't worry about it," replied a calm Malik. "Your new here arnt you," "Y...yes..I a..am," Ryou stammered. "Whats wrong?" "Nuttin......I got to get going." Ryou said. "OK see ya later." Malik yelled to Ryou who was now running from Malik.  
  
RYOU'S P.O.V.  
  
I was walking down the road untill I bump into a tall handsome, sexy, hot, egyptian. We started talking and I probley sounded like a baka like usual but who cares right. What am i saying i care. SHIT i forgot to ask to ask him his name. Well all I know is I wont forget what he looks like. His sunkissed blonde hair, that tan silky skin, and those mezmorizing purple eyes. All I know is i hope i see him again. Wait what am thinking a man like that has to be taken or hes strait but if he is gay i hope he is not taken.  
  
MALIK'S P.O.V.  
  
I leave my hell hole of a house to go for a walk of coarse being me i am not paying attention to the world around me, and I knock some kid down. He looked so angelic with his sivery blueish-white hair and those chocklate brown eyes that looked full of innocence and his pale white skin. He looked so perfect like he came from heaven itself. What the hell am i saying i sound like a farie. Knowing my luck hes strait or takin. I hope not but i was checkin him out so much i even forgot to ask his name.  
  
NORMAL P.O.V.  
  
It's one week till school starts and Ryou is at the store buying school supplies when he heres the silky voice of the egyptian he met the other day. Ryou wonders if it could be him if it could be the guy that has haunted his dreams for the past three nights. Just thinking about Malik got Ryou a little aroused. Malik came around the corner and saw Ryou just sitting an the floor and he began to blush just the slightist so no could tell. He helps Ryou up off the floor and they never want to let go of each others hands. Malik finally gets up the courage to ask Ryou his name. Ryou then starts to blush but unlike Malik evey one could tell Ryou was blushing "My name is.........Ryou," Ryou finally choked out. "So Ryou would you like to hang out with me and i could show you around town?" Ryou about melted when he heard Malik say his name. "OK that sounds like fun........um whats your name?" "Malik." "Do you want to come to the arcade with me?" "Sure thanks."  
Later at the arcade Malik introduced Ryou to some other kids there age. They were Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Seto Kaiba. They decided to meat up later on and to hang out at the school.  
After Ryou had gotten home he got a phone call. "Hello," "hey Ryou" "May I ask who is calling" " Its Malik" Ryou had totally forgotten that he gave Malik his number. "So Ryou are you excited about school starting soon" "Yea.....hey Malik" "Yea" "Is Yugi and them............well um gay" "Yea.......why do you ask" "Cuz they just act it sometimes........not that its bad or any thing cuz well I....am too" "Really...so am I" "Malik do you have a boyfriend" "No I dont think theres any one out there for me" "Sure there is there is some one for every one just give it some time" "Ryou" "Yes Malik" "Even though we just met and we know nothing about each other do you want to be the one for me" "............I would love too" "How about we go see a movie tomarrow" "OK" "I will pick you up at 5:30" "ok see you then"  
  
RYOU'S P.O.V.  
  
Oh my ra I forgot I gave Malik my number. I am so glad that hot egyptian called me. And he wants me to be the one for him. Well tomarrow we are going on a date. YAY.  
  
NORMAL P.O.V.  
  
The next dayRyou wakes up to the phone ringing. "Wake up my white angel" "What.....oh hey Malik"  
"Call me your.............devil" "OK" "Hey do you want to came over" "Sure" "Well lets meat at the park" "Bye my angel" "see you later my devil" Ryou went and got in the shower ate breakfast and went to the park. Malik had greeted Ryou with a kiss. It kind of startled Ryou but that didnt stop from kissing him back. They were together all day and went to see the movie Malik had taken Ryou home Ryou invited him in. Ryou had made them dinner. They sat on the coach and talked for what seemed like hours. Malik layed Ryou down and started to kiss him on his neck. Ryou started to unbotten and remove Maliks shirt. Malik removed Ryous pants, and Ryou did the same to Malik. Malik took Ryous shirt off. Malik was laying on top of Ryou and started to bite and kiss his neck. Malik kissed all the way down Ryous chest and stomach then took Ryous length into his mouth. Ryou clutched the coach cusions. Malik swirled his toungue around the tip of Ryous length. Ryou was moaning by this point. Malik deep swallowed Ryou when he finally released Malik swallowed every bit down. Before Malik took Ryou he asked if he was ready and Ryou screamed yes. Malik then pushed into Ryou. He waited untill Ryou adjusted to him being inside of him and then started to to pump in and out of him. Malik grabbed Ryous shaft and rubbed it. when they both climaxed Malikcollapsed on top of Ryou. They stayed like that till morning. They were both woken up by the phone. "Hello" "Hi Ryou" "Whats up Yugi" "Just seeing if you want to come over" "Yea....Ill be over later" "OK" "Bye" "Bye" Ryou and Malik got up and got in the shower and ate breakfast then went to Yugis.  
Malik stayed at Ryous until the day for school. "you ready to get up my little angel" "Yea" "Well lets get in the shower" "ok my little devil" They ate breakfast and went off to school.  
HOPE YOU LIKED I WILL UPDATE IF U WANT ME TOO AND IF U WANT U CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS. 


End file.
